Technique
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Maybe Vlad hasn't quite mastered Bertrand's latest combat move yet, but he's not without tricks of his own. B/V. Slash.


**For redrachxo, although after that last chapter of her 'Darkness is Falling' - which y'all should go and read, it's amazing - I'm tempted to put up something really depressing instead. However, I can save that until next week.**

**Right, I know I said I was going before, but this time I mean it. I am not going to be writing or posting anything new until Tuesday or later. That is non-negotiable. It's going to be painful, but I'm determined to get through it.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

"You're not paying attention. An enemy could overpower you easily as it stands; master this technique and you'll be that much safer." Vlad didn't look even slightly ashamed of himself. Indeed, he let out a tiny chuckle before pressing his lips tightly together, as if trying to stifle his grin. "What are you so happy about?" Vlad shook his head, but Bertrand's glare didn't relent and in the end he shrugged.  
"Well, it's not like I don't have other techniques." Bertrand frowned, but then his expression cleared and he gave a decisive little nod, almost a challenge in itself.  
"Show me, then." Vlad smirked in triumph.  
"Come at me, bro."  
"What?" The Chosen One sighed.  
"Just attack me already."

Bertrand had barely begun to circle him when Vlad grabbed his wrist, pulling him across his own body until they were pressed flush against each other.  
"Of course," he growled, low in his throat, "there are other ways to prove your… _value_ to me." Bertrand frowned.  
"Vlad? We're… I thought we were training." He'd caught him off-guard already, Vlad realised with a surge of pride.  
"Oh, _Bertrand_." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Can't you think of anything better we could do?" He ran his free hand down Bertrand's chest, pausing to toy with the zip of his hoodie. "I certainly can."

Vlad's hand was on Bertrand's chest, the other hand still wrapped around his wrist to hold him in place, and the tutor was struggling to focus on the task at hand. Hadn't they been sparring? Shouldn't there be an attack coming soon? He tried to keep his guard up, but the hand Vlad hadn't taken hostage had found its way to the Chosen One's back without his knowledge and it seemed that he was no longer fully in control of the situation.  
"If you have any better suggestions," he said, trying to keep his voice even, "I'm quite open to hearing them." Vlad smiled, showing every one of his teeth, and leant in very close to whisper in his ear.

Vlad had no intention of doing any of the things he was describing to Bertrand in such powerful detail – not today, at any rate – but the way his lips 'accidentally' brushed against the older vampire's skin was just as important as the sound of his voice, low and heated, telling Bertrand all the most sordid things he'd ever dreamed of doing with him. He left out the tender kisses of his imagination, the linked hands and the walks in the moonlight, and focused on the thoughts that frequently invaded his brain and made him glad he was no longer physically capable of blushing.

Bertrand froze, fingers clutching the fabric at the back of Vlad's shirt as if that alone could keep him upright. If Vlad continued to speak like this, he didn't know what he'd do. With their bodies pressed so close together, there was only so long the boy could possibly be oblivious to the effect he was having on him. No, he realised as Vlad's lips touched his earlobe for a split-second and a low moan escaped him, the Chosen One already knew _exactly_ what he was doing to his tutor. This was his technique, he realised with a start - _this_ was how he meant to disarm opponents in the heat of battle? It took a few moments to persuade his body to obey his commands and pull away from Vlad's grip.

"That's… impressive," he admitted, "but it might do more harm than good against an enemy." Vlad growled again then, a frustrated noise tearing itself from his throat.  
"To hell with enemies, Bertrand, I'm trying it on _you_."  
"Then it's not a very useful technique, is-?" Vlad had taken a few steps forward, putting himself firmly back in Bertrand's personal space, and his mouth was perilously close to Bertrand's ear again.  
"I want you." He drew back a fraction, only to swoop in and claim his tutor's mouth, whereupon Bertrand's brain completely ceased to function.

Vlad was pleasantly surprised; of all the ways he'd imagined finally kissing Bertrand, he hadn't really considered this one as particularly likely. Yet here he was, and the experience was proving even more enjoyable than he'd anticipated. Bertrand didn't seem averse to the idea, either, his arms instinctively reaching around his student's body to hold him close. Vlad suspected that he should probably think of it less as an embrace and more as a way to stop him escaping, but either way, it seemed to indicate that Bertrand was enjoying himself.

Eventually, he pulled away, wondering idly if Bertrand would really go along with all those things he'd murmured to him earlier, and took a moment to appreciate Bertrand's closed eyes and peaceful expression. He didn't think he'd ever seen the older vampire so… _content_. And then those bright blue eyes sprung open, face transformed into a perfect illustration of panic as he realised what had just happened.

Bertrand stepped backwards again, uncomfortably aware that he was now dangerously close to the wall behind him, and cleared his throat.  
"Alright… good point, well made. But risky. An enemy might become even more determined in their attempt to overpower you, overcome by lust-" Vlad let his gaze slip down Bertrand's body and linger for a moment before meeting his eyes again with another challenging smirk.  
"Well, you've got the lust. Care to give it a try?" The boy's eyes, Bertrand suddenly noticed, were dark with desire, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips as he waited for Bertrand's next move, as if he already knew what it would be. The tutor took a purposeful step forward, then stopped and shook his head.  
"No. I'll never overpower you."

Vlad chuckled.  
"We'll see about that. For now, at any rate, you don't have to." Bertrand's expression was quizzical and Vlad couldn't help but smile again. "Do you want me, Bertrand?" His tutor swallowed hard, then nodded, shamefaced. "Well then." He spread his arms wide, an invitation. Bertrand looked as if he was expecting to wake up or be punished for his thoughts at any minute, but he stepped into Vlad's arms and tentatively pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

Vlad wrapped his arms around his tutor and refused to let go.


End file.
